


'Playing' with Him

by Anestshia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing their game against Aobajousai High, Daichi pulls Sugawara aside and shows him just how much he enjoyed playing with him again in his own, unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Playing' with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you all knew this was coming eventually. I intended to write AsaNoya, i really did. But then i saw a picture of DaiSuga, the two of them just starting at each other like they wanted to tear each other’s clothing off and yeah, here’s what came of that.

A moment of temporary blindness. That was all it took for someone to sneak up on him. Sugawara had just been pulling his shirt over his head when he felt warm hands slide over his sides and towards his stomach. With just a touch, he could tell who it was, though he still pulled his shirt down and turned his head to looked at the man. “Dai-” A passionate kiss stopped his words, a soft sound escaping him as he shifted in the brunet’s arms.

“Come take a shower with me.”

Sugawara swallowed at the look in the man’s eyes, turning slowly towards him. “I’ve already-” This time, it was hands suddenly sliding down, squeezing his ass and yanking him forward that stopped him, his throat clicking when he swallowed thickly.

“Shower with me, Koushi.”

He hadn’t seen that look in Daichi’s eyes for a while. The look that told him just how much the brunet wanted him. They had all been so busy that they hadn’t had any alone time in… months. It took him a grand total of five seconds to nod his head in agreement before he was being drug off to the shower, the rest of their teammates not even noticing their sudden disappearance. He was lucky to get all his clothes off before being pushed under the warm spray of water… though neither of them actually had getting clean on their minds.

It was easy to ignore the feeling of soap tray jabbing into his back and the just slightly too warm water beating down on his skin when Daichi was touching him. Sugawara hadn’t wanted to admit it but he really did miss those feelings, the feeling of being so very close to his lover. And god, he’d missed his kisses. He could ask later what brought this on, for now he was going to enjoy the hot, wet kisses and the intoxicating feeling of Daichi’s hands wandering to completely inappropriate areas.

A muffled sound escaped him when the brunet’s hands slid down his back, short, blunt fingernails just barely scratching over his skin before gripping his ass. So this wasn’t just a need for kisses. That, he was absolutely fine with too. Sugawara had to pull back from the kiss to breathe, though his breath was nearly taken away from him when Daichi suddenly bit down on his neck. It was hard enough to leave a mark, one that would be very obvious in his volleyball uniform. “God… what got into you?”

“You did.” Daichi responded, his voice low and husky. His hands gripped a little tighter, pulling the other man up onto his tiptoes as he rubbed against him. “I just… want you.” He shared another passionate kiss with the blond before pulling away, panting a little as he watched Sugawara with dark, clouded eyes. “Turn around.”

Hell, if that wasn’t hot, he didn’t know what was. Sugawara had always been overwhelmed by how arousing he found Daichi to be when he took control. He couldn’t help his soft sound when the other man grabbed his arm and turned him around before pushing him against the wall of the shower. It wasn’t a bit more comfortable but that didn’t matter, not when he felt fingers slicked with shampoo probing his entrance before pressing inside, touching places that had gone far too long without being touched.

It took all of his control to stop his loud cry when the brunet mercilessly attacked his prostate, his nails scratching at the tile wall as he gasped harshly. If Daichi wanted to do anything more than finger him, he damned well needed to slow down before he came just from the pressure against his prostate. Teenage boys weren’t know for their stamina, after all. He jerked forward when he felt another jab against the oversensitive gland, gritting his teeth as he reached back, grabbing onto any part of the other man that he could reach. “Just… just do it…”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the patient one?” Daichi asked, his voice just as breathy as Sugawara’s was. But he did follow instructions, pulling his hands back moments later and slick his own length before pressing against the blonde’s back. “Do you need me… to keep you quiet?”

Sugawara would love to say no but he knew what would happen once they really got into it. He wasn’t quiet by any means and that trait of his had almost gotten them caught more than once. “Yeah…” He whispered, reaching up to hold onto Daichi’s arm when he felt the man’s hand settle over his mouth. The brunet wasted no time then, a shocked cry muffled by his hand when Sugawara felt him suddenly bury himself to the hilt inside his body. The slight jab of pain at being stretched so far so quickly was completely drowned out by pleasure radiating from his core when Daichi shifted inside him, rubbing against his over-sensitized prostate.

His free hand gripped the soap tray now in front of him, holding on tight as the other man started a hard, fast rhythm. He wasn’t thinking about their team wondering where they were or the threat of being discovered. All he was thinking about was his connection with Daichi and the pleasure sparking through his veins. His moans and cries were muffled by the brunet’s hand, the other’s sounds muffled against his shoulder as they moved in unison, towards the pleasure they both needed.

Smooth movements slowly turned to jerky as the two men got lost in that pleasure, indulging in each other in the short amount of time they had. Sugawara wanted it to last, he wanted to stay like this all night, sharing pleasure and the comfort of just being close to each other but it wasn’t meant to be. It was a very well timed bite that sent him over the edge, another mark forming at the crook of his neck as he cried out and came, his body jerking hard as his cum spurted against the tile wall of the shower.

Daichi followed him just moments later, his hand falling from Sugawara’s mouth to his hips, gripping hard as he thrust forward hard a few more times before coming himself with a muffled groan. He came to a stop just as the water started to go cold, panting a little as he pulled back, chuckling softly. “So much for unlimited hot water.”

Sugawara couldn’t help laughing himself, shaking his head as he looked down. “You just hit the dial when you…” He blushed, having a hard time saying it even though he’d been fine indulging in the activity. “We should get cleaned up and… you know.” He murmured, reaching down to flip up the hot water dial a bit. “They’re probably waiting for us.”

“Yeah, they probably are.” Daichi replied, grabbing the shower head to clean the shower stall a bit before turning the blond around for another kiss. “Love you.”

Sugawara couldn’t help blushing a little then, one of his hands gripping Daichi’s shoulder as he kissed him again. “Love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only later, once they’d left the shower and were dressed that Sugawara let all the feelings sink in, a soft sigh escaping him. But it was then that the question came up in his mind again, a soft sound escaping him as he reached up to grab Daichi, though he stopped when Nishinoya and Tanaka appeared in front of him.

“We were wondering where you went.” Nishinoya said, bumping against Tanaka.

“Yeah! We wanted to thank you and all that! You were awesome out there, it was awesome playing with you again!” Tanaka said before cocking his head, reaching out to flick back a bit of his wet hair. “Did you take another shower?”

“Well, I…” Sugawara was pretty sure they knew what was going on but he still reached up, lamely hiding the bite mark on the side of his neck as he tried to think of a story. He was, thankfully, relieved of that burden when Coach Ukai came into the room and barked at them to get on the bus before it left them and they all had to walk home. He relaxed a little when he was settled beside Daichi, shifting a little in his seat to get comfortable before speaking. “So, what was that all about?”

“I can’t just want you?” Daichi teased, sliding his hand down to grab Sugawara’s, squeezing his fingers a little. “I guess it’s the same as them. Playing with you again… seeing you out there. I just had to have you.”

Sugawara blinked a couple times then, swallowing thickly before speaking again in a whisper barely able to be heard. “So is that the way you’re going to react every time I’m out on the court with you?”

Daichi hummed, cocking his head before smiling. “You know, it might be.”

“Well, in that case…” Sugawara squeezed Daichi’s hand a little, a grin on his face. “I’m going to have to ask the coach to be in more games.”

He definitely wanted a repeat of that.


End file.
